inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (Crown): The Cursed Facility
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Masako Sato Episode 2 (Crown): The Cursed Facility "Ahh... what a great morning!" Isamu thought, stretching inside of his sleeping bag. He was still sort of in his sleepy state. Then he remembered that he was camping out with his friends, sleeping over in the facility. "Time to get down to business!" He thought happily. "Nii-chan! You're awake!" "Ah, yes, ohaiyou, Jun!" He said. "Did you hear noises in the night?" Jun asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "I heard some noises last night and couldn't sleep well." Isamu looked at his brother's eyes, well, there were indeed bags under his eyes. "You might've just had a bad dream, Jun. I didn't hear any noises." "But I wasn't dreaming!" "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us." "Hai..." Jun said relunctantly. Then they went to the dining hall, and they ate breakfast there. "Ohaiyou, okasan." Isamu said, greeting his mother. She smiled back, her mouth filled with food. Hideyoshi then said, "Hey, Captain, did you sleep well last night?" "Yeah. What about you?" "Well... I thought I heard something during the night when I got up to use the restroom, I thought I heard footsteps outside the halls." "You too?" "What do you mean?" "Jun told me that he's also heard some noises, but I've brushed it off saying he might've been dreaming." "Ah, it might've been just some animal outside the facility." Hideyoshi said, shrugging. "Did anyone else hear anything?" "No." They all shook their heads. "Hmm. Well, I'm sure it was nothing." "Yosh, minna, we're gonna train our butts off today!" "Yeah!" ~At the Goalkeeper Station~ "Hmm... where should I train first?" Isamu thought, stroking his chin. Then he looked at the equipments and all the training stuff that were there. "Yosh! Let's go with this one!" He said, and stood at the goalkeeper position. "Hm...? That's weird... I know I pressed the start button... what's wrong with this?" "Hey, nii-chan!" Jun said, waving. "Oh, hey! Aren't you supposed to be training right now?" "Yeah, but I'm just here to check up I guess." He said sheepishly. "Oh, that's fine! I was just wondering how this works... or rather, wondering if it's actually usable." "Is it broken, nii-chan?" "I don't know..." "Well, give it a moment or two." "Haha, you're right. Where's okasan?" "She's talking to Coach." "Oh, I see. I kind of wanted her to see me train." "Do you wane me to call her over?" "No, it's fine. Ugh, how do you work this thing?!" "Can I see?" "Go ahead." And let his younger brother look at it. "Well, it seems broken to me, nii-chan." "But how can that be?" "I don't know..." "Hmm..." ~At the Midfielder/Forward Station~ "Yo, how do we use this?" Hideyoshi asked, trying to turn on the button. Yu and the others were already in position, however, none of the robots whirled to life. "It's already been five minutes and still nothing!" Ishimaru complained. "Oh, shut up. Just wait and see what happens. We'll go find Coach if it still does nothing in a few more minutes." Yu said. "Hai, hai." She said, rolling her eyes. ~At the Defender Station~ "Is this going to work?" Oshiro thought. He was at his defender position, with a robot team, however, none of the robot opponents were coming to attack them. "What's going on? I'm sure I turned it on..." ~After a Few Hours Later~ "You know what, I'm sick of waiting for this crap. Let's go." Ishimaru said, huffing. "You're right, we should go find Coach. These may be broken." Meanwhile, at the goalkeeper station, Isamu and Jun were saying the same thing. "I think we should go find Coach after all." Isamu said. "I agree." "Let's go then." "Yeah." Then they went and met Hideyoshi at the corner and said, "Hey, what's up? All of you are going out at the same time!" Isamu said. "Well, we've encountered a little problem..." Hideyoshi said. "Yeah, one hell of a problem. We've waited for that piece of crap to start up for like an hour." Ishimaru said, pissed off. Then Oshiro also came. Isamu's eyes lit up. "You have the same problem as us too?" "Yeah." Then they went to the Coach, and said, "Coach, none of the training machines are working." "That's not possible." "Please, come look, Coach." "Alright, I'll be gone for a few seconds, Mother." "Yes, my dear." "Lead the way." And then suddenly, at the corner of Isamu's eyes, he saw a figure moving. "Hold it! Stop right there!" "Captain?" Hideyoshi asked, confused. Then he grabbed the soccer ball that he was holding onto and threw it at the direction of where the figure was moving. The figure collapsed, and they all ran towards the figure. "Gotcha!" Isamu said, grabbing the unknown's collar. "Let's see who you are!" And with that, he flipped over the unknown's body and Coach Miyazaki gasped, "Satoru-kun?!" "You know him, Coach?!" The others asked. Then Isamu also gasped, recognizing him, because he's seen him once before, when he was very young. "Young master Sato-kun!" Preview of Episode 3 (Crown): The Appearance of Universe Eleven from Ten Years Ago I'm Isamu Sato, and we found out who was creeping about during the night and who was messing with our training machines. We had intially thought it might be one of the team members of Blue Eleven, however, that was not so. It was Takagi Satoru, of the legendary Universe Eleven from ten years ago! The defender on my father's team! What was he doing here, and why was he messing around with us?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Appearance of Universe Eleven from Ten Years Ago!